


Everything according to the plan

by AnjuHime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuHime/pseuds/AnjuHime
Summary: Jihoon had everything planned to the very last detail of the arrival of the package. He knew Seungcheol couldn't deny him.





	Everything according to the plan

**Author's Note:**

> lmao it's my first time writing Jicheol and I did it like in 2 days so it's a mess  
> I will try harder for the next time (hopefully)

Jihoon looked attentively at the products displayed on the different tabs of his pc, thinking about the best choices, colors, materials, reviews, prices... He liked everything, honestly, which made choosing a really hard task.

The group’s break was closer and he wanted to make use of it, he had to buy everything way before. He needed it all in his hands at the beginning of the break so he could make the plans to make everything work.

A knock on the door made him pause and close all the tabs, leaving only the page with the lyrics he was working on. He shouldn’t be using Mingyu’s pc for this, but… He wasn’t ashamed if someone (read, Soonyoung or Jeonghan) found it out, but he also didn’t exactly want it to happen. It would still be a bit embarrassing and that’s why he needs to plan everything from the very beginning to the details of the arrival of the packages.

“Hoon, are you thinking of staying there for long? What are you doing? Dinner will be ready in 10”. Seungcheol approached him and laid down on the bed, immediately cuddling him, arm around his shoulders and cheek rested against Jihoon’s head. 

Jihoon bit his lip, trying not to smirk, while his plan came into mind. He was gonna assure that everything would work out. “I’m finishing. Just having some problems with the bridge… what do you think?”

The happy chuckle coming from Seungcheol made him relax and lean against the older. “We can go over it tomorrow, okay? They want to watch a documentary about penguins after dinner. Is that okay?”

Seungcheol squeezed him a bit more against his body, then kissed his head and closed the pc, without waiting for an answer. “You already skipped movie night last week. Please, Hoonie? For me? I can give you a neck massage? I know you’ve been hurting for a while...”

“I was gonna say yes anyway, but…”, Jihoon snorted and grinned, “Thanks, I need the massage, hyung”.

“Yeah, yeah, looks like I will have to do it!” Laughing, Seungcheol got up and grabbed his arm, bringing Jihoon to a standing position. Without letting go, his hand sliding down Jihoon’s arms to get a hold of his hand, they walked to the living room with smiles and happiness all written over their faces.

 

\- - -

 

Day 3 of their break. The package arrived exactly at 4:27pm, minutes before the schedule. Everything was in its due time. The plan was going just as expected. 

Standing inside the bathroom, Jihoon smiled at the contents of the box. He still had some preparations to finish before the last step of the plan came into action.

This part was always boring and very time consuming, if not a little painful. He grabbed the razor and got to work.

 

\- - -

 

Day 5 and the dorm was silent, even if it wasn’t even 9 am. The members left, each with a goal in mind, leaving Jihoon all alone to start the final stage of the plan.

He put the contents of the package on top of the bed and started applying a bit of make-up, just enough to look the part.

 

**> Hyung**

**> Where are you?**

**> Dont forget my coke**

**> Hyung Im thirsty**

**> Hurry**

**> Hyung**

 

Still looking at his phone and waiting for an answer, he sad down on the bed with a sigh. Seungcheol said he wouldn’t wander too far away from the dorm, but sometimes he just likes to walk around.

Deciding that waiting while just staring at his phone to get a read on the messages would be a waste of time, Jihoon put some music on and took his clothes off, being careful not to ruin the make up. Then, he stared at the bed and it’s contents, wondering where he should start.

 

 

\- - -

 

“I’m home!” Seungcheol opened the door. It was still strangely silent for their dorm apart from the low bass of a song coming from the inside, so he guessed no one was back yet. Still, He was waiting for Jihoon to appear and complain to him for not answering the messages.

Putting the bags on the counter of the kitchen, he unpacked the groceries and put them in their rightful place leaving only a bottle of Jihoon’s coke out. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer, but I got your coke~ I had to go back to get it, so it took a bit longer.”

Frowning, he turned around. There was still no sign of anyone and no answer from Jihoon. He was sure he was home, so…?

Seungcheol grabbed the coke and walked to Jihoon’s room, stopping just before the door to listen. The music was coming from the room, a new song playing, but what worried him was the sound of a groan?

“Hoonie, are you hurt?” He opened the door, worry painted across his face. “I have your coke, are yo-”

Holding onto the handle of the door tightly and gasping, Seungcheol took in the scene in front of him. “J-Jihoon?”

Another groan left Jihoon’s lips, and then a sigh. He stopped moving and got up from the bed, slowly making his way to the door and grabbing the coke from Seungcheol.

“You’re late… And you didn’t answer my messages. I don’t know if we have enough time now...”

Seungcheol blinked dumbly and gulped, still trying to understand what was happening. “W-why are you dressed like that? Hoonie? D-Do you need help? You-”, then he tilted his head and smiled, reaching out to touch Jihoon’s face. “You look so cute~”

“I’m not cute!” He could swear his face was feeling hotter than it was supposed and he wanted to lean back and hide, change out to his normal clothes, but he wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. “And it’s okay, it was just hard to clap it on…”

Cooing, Seungcheol stepped closer and reached out to Jihoon’s back, his hand sliding down in a gentle caress until easily grabbing the tail coming out of his bottom. “Well, I guess you’re right! You’re adorable~!” Grinning, the let go of the tail to turn Jihoon around and observe the whole thing. “Definitely adorable!”

Jihoon sighed and let himself be manhandled. At least he didn’t have cat ears.

“Do I look good? Not… not just adorable”, he pouted and grabbed the tail, feeling self conscious and shy. He didn’t think this would be quite so embarrassing…

Then, he felt Seungcheol’s arms involving him in a hug and a laugh right beside his ear. “ Yeah, you do. You always do”. Full lips kissed his cheek and then down his neck, lightly pampering it in barely-there kisses, making Jihoon shiver and lean back against Seungcheol’s chest.

“Good.” Turning his face a bit so he could look into Cheol’s eyes, he smirked, pointing at the black and purple bundle on the bed. “Change into yours so we can go." 

“What? I have to change too?” Whining, Seungcheol hugged him tighter. “Why these… I wanted the red one!”

“Who, Inuyasha?”

“Yes! Inuyasha!” He pouted. “Why couldn’t I dress up as him or his brother? We would look cuter! Or you could go dressed as the girl and… well… Why are you giving me the perverted monk?”

“They came in a pack. And the others were too expensive” Jihoon shrugged and stepped out of Seungcheol’s arms, grabbed the clothes on the bed and gave them to him. “Also, can you imagine the wigs? Too long, too much hair, too much trouble. Also, your hair is good for it.”

He sat down, waiting. “Hurry up and change! We have 30 minutes to leave, it takes 1 hour to get to the place of the event and I still want to eat. I looked and they have a restaurant I want to try close to the place of the event. Hurry, hyung~”.

Shaking his head while smiling, Seungcheol took of his clothes and changed into Miroku’s cosplay ones. “The things I do for you, Jihoonie…”

“I know.” He got up and on his toes, hands coming up to hold Seungcheol’s face. “Thank you, Cheol”. Then he smiled and softly kissed his lips.

“Anytime, Kitty,” grinning, Seungcheol hugged him at the waist and kissed his forehead, then nose, then his lips again. “I know I’m the only one for you”.

Snorting, Jihoon slapped the hand that was touching his butt. “Right… And you ask me why  Miroku?”

Seungcheol laughed, letting him go. He walked to Jihoon’s drawer and grabbed the camera. “So… what’s your cosplay again, kitten?”

Jihoon sighed, but grabbed Seungcheol’s hand anyway. He was already expecting that question.

“It’s Shippo, Cheol. And it’s a fox, not a cat”.

 

\- - -

 

_End_


End file.
